Honesty
by hasriona
Summary: Hermione was used to Ron's pragmatic and pointed methods of 'looking out' for Ginny. Now Harry and Ginny have started dating, it seems his methods are becoming more and more obtrusive. However, in a moment of honesty, Hermione realises that this is not, in fact, the case.


It was another lazy Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts.

A thunderstorm wreaked havoc outside the windows of Gryffindor Tower, the promise of a relaxing summer's day out in the grounds denied by its spiralling winds and unrelenting rain. Most of the Gryffindors had retired to the library in order to catch up on some much needed revision for the upcoming final exams. Bar a couple of first and second years, the only ones left in the Tower were Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, but only two of them were studying.

Harry and Ginny were sprawled out on the sofa closest to the fireplace, Harry on his back with Ginny burrowed comfortably into his shoulder, their hands interlaced on Harry's stomach. The pair had been curled up in each other's arms all day, talking about nonsense and life, pausing occasionally to enjoy the pleasure of each other's lips, enjoying every second of each other's company.

They were head-over-heels in love.

"Are they _still_ at it?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to act bemused. Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table across from the fireplace, with a clear view of the tender couple. They were vehemently working on Snape's latest essay on non-verbal defensive charms, a task Hermione was undertaking with the usual fevered determination and attention, and a task Ron…well, couldn't help but procrastinate.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her quill still firing on all cylinders on her parchment. She saw right through his feigned bemusement.

"For the fifteenth time, as you can quite plainly see, Ronald…yes they are " intoned Hermione, not looking up from her work.

"Right…well…you know, I was just wondering when Harry was going to get his act together and start Snape's essay…"

"I didn't know you had such a sincere concern for Harry's schoolwork…" Hermione continued in a highly unemotional tone. She finished her seventh piece of parchment, and pulled a fresh page out of her schoolbag; Ron watched on slightly enviously at the remarkable efficiency of her work.

"Since when did _you_ not. Surely you should be having a go at him right now?"

"He seems pretty content right now…" replied Hermione simply.

"Well, _both_ of them will get lower grades if they carry on like this. Ginny has her O.W.L's next month, remember…"

Hermione smirked at Ron's determination to make his argument sound convincing. Ron noticed this, and immediately attempted to make his argument even more unconvincing than it already was.

"Hey, I _do_ care, you know. He's my best friend and she's my sis-"

"Oh put a sock in it, will you? You sound like a broken record…" chastised Hermione, "And stop pretending that Harry and Ginny's grades, of all things, are the reason why you are so interested…"

Ron looked like he was about to argue back, but then dropped his resolve, and sighed.

"Ok, you got me…" he admitted, sitting back on his seat and pushing his meagre attempt at Snape's essay – which was essentially nothing more than half a page of twaddle – to one side.

"Shocker…" said Hermione, "Look, Ron. Let's not beat around the bush here. I know you care enormously for Ginny. Of course you should. She _is_ your sister. You're always gonna look out for her. But just give her – and Harry – some breathing space. Stop trying to get involved and be so condemnatory about everything they do. Neither of them will appreciate you for it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you complained that it was too dangerous for Ginny to be on the Quidditch team, as Harry and Ginny would just "distract each other with endless 'canoodling' leading to inevitable injury". Then you complained that they shouldn't go on a date to Hogsmeade because of the risk –no matter how infinitesimal – of a Death Eater attack. And you even complained that they shouldn't go to the lakeside in case they were devoured by the Giant Squid, who I must affirm is a peaceful and domesticated creature who wouldn't harm a fly. It's overprotective even by your standards…"

"I never said any of that to _them_ …just to you…" Ron muttered, going slightly red.

Hermione fell silent for a moment, slightly surprised.

"Really? Just to me? You didn't say a thing to them? Usually you can't help yourself…" she pondered thoughtfully, "But, goodness me, don't we all know it when Ginny's angry, and she hasn't been particularly infuriated at you recently…so I suppose you _couldn't_ have, thinking about it rationally…"

Hermione surveyed Ron, who was now trying to feign detachment from the conversation.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione pressed on, regardless.

"I dunno…it just never came up in conversation…I just didn't say it…" he mumbled, muddling up any potential argument he might have had. He went even redder, practically matching the hue of his hair.

"You couldn't bring yourself to say those stupid things, could you?" continued Hermione, with a smile.

Ron paused, and then nodded.

"Well…that's very mature of you, Ron…" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm a very mature individual, Hermione. You're just starting to realise that…" he jested.

"Better late than never…" she joked back, and the pair laughed.

"Hey, back to work, slackers!" came a voice from across the room. It was Ginny, leaning on the edge of the sofa, smirking at the two. Harry's head peaked round the corner of the sofa, and he beamed over at the studious pair.

"You're bloody one to talk!" retorted Ron. He was trying so hard to act serious, but Hermione could notice the vestige of a smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm busy studying something else!" she replied.

"Don't be gross, Gin…"

"Oh not _that_ you dirty minded twit. Harry has some very interesting moles on his neck…"

"Tell the whole Common Room, why don't you?!" protested Harry.

"All right then. HARRY POTTER HAS SOME VERY INTERESTING MOLES ON HIS NECK…" she bellowed. The first and second years dotted around the rest of the common room stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione burst out laughing. Harry yanked Ginny back down to the sofa, the latter making a playful scream.

"They're so perfect for each other…" laughed Hermione.

"If you say so…" said Ron.

"Oh I do say so, and you know that too…" pressed Hermione.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ron, it doesn't take much to explain your behaviour even at the worst of times. You didn't feel like admitting all your crazy, overprotective thoughts about Ginny because you were worried that you'd hurt them and their relationship. Somewhere in that head of yours you acknowledge how good they are for each other and you don't want to ruin that…"

"Hey, don't psychoanalyse me, Hermione…"

"Are you telling me you _don't_ approve of their relationship? Honestly?"

Ron stared at her. Damn, she was good.

"No…" he admitted, and, then frustrated, he conceded, "Ok, you know what, you want me to be honest? I'll be honest. They're _brilliant_ for each other. Happy now?"

Hermione fell silent yet again, astounded at this level of sincerity. Ron seemed pleased at this reaction.

"You really think so?" she prompted, in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Hermione, only a bloody fool could see otherwise. I've never seen Harry so…alive. So happy. You remember how he got over the summer after Sirius died. He was depressed for months. But with Ginny…it's like that light is back in his eyes, and he completely lets goes with her. It's obvious he cares about her so much. And it's the same with her. Ginny's had a rough ride as well, what with Riddle and that scare with Dad last year. I've never seen her so happy either…"

"Ron …" whispered Hermione, almost with a tear in her eye, "You truly are much more mature than I've ever given you credit for. I'm sorry I ever doubted that, and I mean that…"

He smiled.

"Well, I'm ashamed of how many stupid, unhelpful things I've said to her in the past. I normally can't help it. Brotherly instinct and all that, and now that I'm the only brother left at Hogwarts, I guess I've felt like it's all on me to look after her…"

He stared over at the couple, who were conversing in an inaudible whisper, enormous smiles frozen on their faces.

"But there is someone else…" he finished.

"Ron…why don't you tell them this. They'd appreciate it to no end." said Hermione earnestly.

"I doubt it. Why would they? It's not like they're dying to know my opinion."

"That's not the point. Harry's insecure as it is. Ginny means a lot to him, but so do you. Your open blessing, for want of a better word, would do a lot to make him feel more comfortable…"

"All right…maybe…"

Hermione smiled at him, positively delighted at the way the conversation had gone. She was surprised, but proud nonetheless, to have seen Ron confess such emotional depth, especially due to his usual stoic nature.

"You know…just for that display, I'll finish your essay. I'm nearly done with mine anyway…" beamed Hermione.

"Oh, thanks Hermione, you're an absolute legend…" he said gratefully, passing her his half-hearted attempt at Snape's essay.

" _Non-verbal defence charms require energy and thought_ " she read off Ron's parchment, rather disdainfully, "Dare I say not much energy and thought went into this essay?"

"Oh, hah hah. My mind was elsewhere…"

"On Harry and Ginny and what insurmountable dangers they'll be exposed to next, I suppose?"

"Hey, I can't help _thinking_ it…"

"Ok, fair enough, fair enough…" she said, performing a quick vanishing spell on the parchment, beginning work on the essay under the guise of Ron.


End file.
